the_puppet_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu Is a character in The Puppet Show Appearance Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. A each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. Personality While there wasn't much to him in Season 1, Pikachu has always been there to help his friends, whether it be trouble making or fighting out in battles. He mostly remained a bit anonymous as he didn't reveal much about himself. However he got a lot more revealed about himself in Season 2, where not only is he a well strategised electric Pokemon, he is also revealed to be an expert trained sword fighter, which he uses to help Pixie Goblin use his sword in, Pixie Goblin The Sword Fighter. He also shows more of his personality, where at times he can be both silly and leader like, making him stand out of the 4 Main Characters. He can have a bit of a strict and forceful side to him as well, and even shows jealously when Toon Zelda hangs out with more people rather than just him for long periods of time. Fearing that he may be replace as a best friend, making him a severe clingingest. When Strategising in battle, Pikachu knows and thinks about his opponents next move, especially at hand to hand combat. History Past Much of his past is unknown, but one day he met Toon Zelda and became the best of friends ever since, showing that their relationship was more then just owner and pet. He also learned how to swordfight at one point and made The Ancient Sky Arena his place to train since then. A Girl And Her Pokemon In his debut episode, he and Toon Zelda move into The Puppet House. Relationship Toon Zelda There is no other better relationship then him and Toon Zelda, as they are best friends. He and Toon Zelda are like the Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails of best friendship. They do alot things together similar to the classic duo and love to spend time with eachother. Showing others that there is more then a owner/pet relationship with Pokemons. He can get clingy at times at Toon Zelda when she spends more time with other during certain periods of time, which makes get angry, jealous, and sad, fearing he might be replaced as Toon Zelda's best friend, be she reassures him that no such thing will happen, comforting him. He doesn't really deal with this problem or personality anymore, but can show during his other traits. Boom Tails Pikachu and Boom Tails relationship with each other is a a bit than above average friendship, as they often agree with each other on many subjects, while Boom Tails has his smarts, and Pikachu has his combats, they both pair up perfectly and even agreed to see together with other characters on how Pixie Goblin and Toon Zelda's date goes. While they mostly hung out during Season 1, they are still friends beyond that, while they are always with each other, they don't really interact much as they use to during Season 2 and Season 3. Pixie Goblin Pikachu is good friends with Pikachu and they both are respectful to each other. During Season 2 their relationship increased a lot more when Pikachu decides to help train Pixie Goblin use his sword in the Ancient Sky Arena. After this they have a good mentor/student relationship during training battles, but still have that great friendship relationship with each other there after. Trivia * It is revealed that he can't touch water, such as jumping in The Puppet Pool, however in the Pokemon Anime Series, it is shown that Pikachu's can jump in water just fine. Making Pikachu's situation a bit of an error. One possible reason for this is that the Creator assumed Pikachu's can't touch water given there electricity powers and gave him this trait without acknowledgement.